Antología
by alleka
Summary: Descubrir lo que significa una persona en tu vida cuando tratas de sanar tus heridas a veces sólo provoca heridas nuevas.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no es mío.

**Advertencia: ** pareja Kai / Yuri.

**Dedicado a: **Pues esta historia me la pidió una amiga a la que quiero mucho, así que es para ella, con todo cariño para Martha Carolina.

**Antología.**

**De: Alleka.**

Yuri ¿qué haces, ¿por qué sigues afuera,vas a enfermarte.

Vamos Bryan, sabes que yo no puedo enfermarme- el pelirrojo sonrió de forma encantadora.

A veces pienso que se te quedo clavado en el corazón, me parece injusto; 3 veces Yuri, tres veces se ha ido dejándote abandonada cada vez más enamorado y en cambio... –El chico lo miraba con profunda tristeza.

Y en cambio tú siempre estas a mi lado – Yuri le sonrió con amargura – te quiero Bryan... pero no como a ti te gustaría, como a mí me gustaría quererte...

_Para amarte necesito una razón,  
y es difícil creer _

_que no exista una más que éste _

_amor._

El chico mirón al pelirrojo por un segundo con una tristeza y un resentimiento mezclados en sus profundos ojos para alejarse a paso apresurado por entre la nieve e introducirse en el gris edificio, no sin antes dejar flotando una pregunta que sorprendió a al ojiazul - ¿por qué, ¿por qué Yuri, ¿por qué siempre a él?.

Su mente comenzó a vagar entre sus recuerdos buscando una respuesta...

**Flash Back...**

Debo irme, no llores te lo ruego, sabes que es lo mejor, pronto estaré de vuelta, te lo prometo- el chico de ojos rubí lo miraba con atención.

¿De nuevo Kai, esta vez ¿por qué es, dímelo ya que yo no puedo entenderlo.

¿qué quieres que te diga?

La verdad Kai, la verdad.

**Fin del Flash Back…**

-No lo sé, te juro que no lo se- fue lo que murmuro el hermoso pelirrojo, mientras a través de sus intensos ojos azules resbalaba una lagrima.

_sobra tanto dentro de éste corazón_

_y a pesar de que dicen que los años son sabios_

_todavía se siente el dolor._

Nisiquiera el podía entenderlo, ¿qué había hecho mal, ya había pasado más de un año, un maldito año y él no había vuelto, aún se sentía lastimado, herido, solo... solo con un amor que lo estaba matando por dentro, por que cuando no puedes entregar todo eso que sientes en tu pecho, comienza a consumirte ...

_por que todo el tiempo que pasé junto a ti,  
dejo tejido su hilo dentro de mi._

Sentía ese fuego que siempre lo rodeaba, el mismo que caracterizaba a ese ser que tanto amaba expandirse en su interior como una telaraña que invadía sus entrañas, lo extrañaba, tal vez Bryan tenía razón, "debes dejarlo ir y ser libre tú también"... – Arghh, ¿ a quien quiero engañar?- golpeo el suelo con sus manos sintió el dolor de una herida y observo su espesa sangre fluir para luego mezclarse con la nieve... Rojo como sus ojos, rojo...

_y aprendí a quitarle al tiempo los segundos,  
tú me hiciste ver el cielo aún más profundo, _

Volvió a llorar, hacia ya tanto que no se sentía tan mal, los recuerdos golpearon su mente, haciéndolo sentir frágil y vulnerable de nuevo, ese remolino de confusión, soledad, odio, amor y remordimientos mezclados lo hicieron resquebrajarse, las voces del pasado, los te quiero acumulados a un lado de las caricias y los besos, ahí guardados en cada célula de su cuerpo.

**Flash Back...**

Vamos Kai, aprisa o recibiremos un buen castigo...

Mira Yuri, el cielo es hermoso como tus ojos... como tú...

**End del Flash Back...**

_junto a ti creo que aumenté más de tres kilos _

_con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos, _

_desarrollaste mi sentido del olfato_

_y fue por ti que aprendí a querer los gatos,  
despegaste del cemento mis zapatos,_

_para escapar los dos volando un rato, _

Se encogió abrasándose a si mismo, buscando refugio en toda aquella vacilante soledad, construida por el a través de sus recuerdos, de recuerdos, últimamente de eso estaba hecha su vida...

Yeb (maldición).

Pero como culparlo, se había pasado el año repitiéndole a Bryan que estaba bien que no le afectaba, que no lo necesitaba, que no era su culpa...

Masoquista

Pero, pensándolo bien no podía molestarse, antes de conocerlo su mundo estaba centrado en alcanzar una perfección inexistente, consumiéndose con lentitud en una soledad Fría, dolorosa, en una rabia contra el mismo y el mundo que tan cruelmente le había revelado su verdad "estas solo", bien ahora estaba solo pero no como antes, tenia su recuerdo, tenía ese amor y era preferible morir de amor que morir de rabia; de acuerdo tenía a Bryan pero no era lo mismo, sonrió mientras repetía con lentitud esa vieja y casi olvidada frase

Lo único que me duele de morirme es que no sea de amor.

_pero olvidaste una final instrucción _

_por que aún no sé como vivir sin tu amor... _

_y descubrí lo que significa una rosa _

_y me enseñaste a decir mentiras piadosas _

_para poder verte a horas no adecuadas _

_y a reemplazar palabras por miradas,_

_y fue por ti que escribí más de 100 canciones  
y hasta perdoné tus equivocaciones _

_y conocí más de 1000 formas de besar   
_

Y sin embargo, ahora estaba ahí, luchando contra un mounstro ya conocido que había adoptado una nueva forma.

**Flash Back...**

Yuri, ¿has visto a la soledad?

Muchas veces Kai, antes de conocerte.

Entonces aún no la conoces.

**End del Flash Back...**

Ahora entendía, pero también ahora veía lo cruel del asunto, estaba bien conocía los riesgos de entregarse como lo hizo y aún así los acepto, Kai le había mostrado a cambio todo un mundo que creyó inexistente, imposible; pero se había marchado sin enseñarle lo más importante a ponerse de pie el la oscuridad de su ausencia, después de cegarlo con su luz.

Iluso

_y fue por ti que descubrí lo que es amar,  
lo que es amar._

La noche comenzó a envolver el paisaje, se levanto resuelto mientras alzaba el rostro hacia el cielo estrellado hablando con un ser que el creía ausente...

Adiós Kai, he tomado una dura decisión, te doy las gracias por todo, por que me diste la maravillosa oportunidad de enamorarme y también de sentir el dolor del abandono, por que me recordaste que estaba vivo, pero también ahora debo recordarlo... contigo o sin ti seguiré adelante, eres y siempre serás importante, pero es hora de decir hasta luego, buena suerte, deseo verte pronto y también deseo que me perdones por ya no poder esperarte más...

Adiós Kai...

El hermoso joven se levanto, y sonrió de forma melancólica, pero siempre había sido firme en sus decisiones, cerro sus ojos y aspiro el aroma de la brisa nocturna – Le daré una oportunidad a Bryan, apuesto a que estará feliz- se dio la media vuelta para internarse en el edificio cuando se sintió observado, se giro pero solo percibió una sombra entre los árboles del espeso bosque, sonrió para luego continuar con su camino.

Adiós Yuri...- una sombra salió de la espesura, sus ojos rubís brillaron con tristeza antes de dar la media vuelta y marcharse perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque mientras una silenciosa lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Bien ¿qué les parece? A mi me pareció muy extraña, pero espero les haya gustado, creo que no volveré a dejar que mi musa se escape.

Espero que les guste por que aunque la hice con mucho cariño para una amiga especial también la hice siempre pensando en ustedes que se han convertido en mis grandes amigas.

_**Dedicado a todas las personas maravillosas que se han cruzado en mi camino gracias a Fanfiction.**_

_Con cariño Alleka._


	2. Con una carta

**Disclaimer .- **Beyblade no es mío ¬¬U

**Advertencia.- **Pareja Kai / Yuri.

**Dedicatoria .- ** Con todo mi cariño para Anyanka Khushrenada.

Volveré 

**De: Alleka**

Salió de su habitación, miró el oscuro pasillo, continuo su camino a través de la penumbra a la que sus ojos se acostumbraban con lentitud.

Llegó a su destino, el comedor, trato con su mirada de atravesar la puerta, él estaría de el otro lado, ¿que iba a decirle, ¿como explicarle, le pesaba la manera en que reaccionaria, pero el ya lo sabía ¿o no, si no, no hubiera hecho aquel comentario ¿verdad, además lo había visto o por lo menos lo había oído de eso estaba seguro.

Dios mío, dame fuerzas.

Atravesó la puerta y sus miradas se cruzaron, el volteo la suya a propósito, ya no podía mirarle a los ojos ... era triste, tanto tiempo juntos y ahora ya no podía verlo a la cara, pero después de lo que iba a hacer no podía solo llegar y decirle ¿Cómo estas, sabes no se si te lo he dicho pero, tenemos que hablar... le parecía tan ... estúpido, aunque pensándolo bien esa era la mejor forma de describir su comportamiento. Retiro uno de sus mechones rojos pasándolo detrás de sus orejas y tratando de darse ánimos, fingiendo una seguridad que no sentía.

te levantaste temprano – la mirada fría del chico no le facilitaba la situación en lo más mínimo.

Si, sabes quería verte . . . necesitamos hablar – bien lo había dicho, ahora empezaba la prueba.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**POV 2**

Entraste al comedor, parecías muy seguro; una fachada, recuerda Yuriy puedes engañarlos a ellos pero no a mí, jamás a mí, no importa cuanto te esfuerces la manera en que evitas mi mirada y la forma en que acomodas tus mechones. . . te delatan.

En realidad yo ya esperaba esto, sabía que sucedería, cuando vi la carta, cada una de sus palabras grabadas en mi mente.

_Te digo adiós y acaso te quiero todavía..._

te levantaste temprano – mi voz suena vacía, presiento lo que vas a decirme, no quiero, no quiero derrumbarme frente a ti, lamento si te lastimo con mi mirada indiferente, pero ¿importaría ahora si me lanzo a tus brazos y te repito que te amo, que te amo más que él que yo jamás te lastimaría, ¿cambiaria algo?

Si, sabes quería verte . . . necesitamos hablar – más que nervioso . . . te sientes culpable, natural.

Quizás no he de olvidarte pero te digo adiós . .

Los tres sabíamos lo que esas palabras significaban, los tres conocíamos lo que desencadenarían, pero ninguno de los tres estábamos preparados . . .

Regrese a la abadía y la vi en tu habitación, no tuviste el valor para mostrármela y mi regreso seguro te sorprendió, bah eso no importa mucho, era muy bello para ser verdad.

Salimos con rumbo a otra habitación alguna que sin duda estaría desocupada, después de ese día cuando con tu sonrisa recuperada iluminaste mi vida, no habría deseado tener que separarme de ti, no quería seguir su ejemplo . . .

_No se si me quisiste . . . no se si te quería_

Repasaba cada palabra en mi mente, la mano que puso esas palabras en el papel ¿sabría cuanto daño me estaba haciendo, se supone que yo no debía saber ni siquiera de la existencia de esa carta, eso me pasa por metiche.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**POV 3**

Te vi entrando al comedor, donde sabías que él estaría, note tu nerviosismo; él también debió haberlo notado ¿todavía crees que eres capaz de engañarnos?.

También vi cuando salías con el, observe la cara que puso, me costo trabajo definir sus facciones, casi podía oír sus pensamientos, yo también hubiera reaccionado de esa forma a ninguno de los dos nos gustaría que pensaras que somos débiles.

Odio mi nueva postura de observador, pero es verdad que me da ventajas, de cualquier forma no soy capaz de intervenir, trate de saber cuales eran tus intenciones y observe el papel en tu mano... la carta, de ti depende ahora el destino de los tres.

_O tal vez nos quisimos, demasiado los dos . . ._

Conozco cada palabra de esa carta, se que él también las conoce ya, se que deambulan en tu mente de manera inquieta, de la misma forma que rondan en mi mente la misma pregunta que en la de él . . . ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

Olvidar y seguir adelante ese era tu plan inicial, de cualquier forma me sentí feliz por ti, creo que también por mí, ya no importa.

_Este cariño triste, apasionado y loco me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti. . ._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**POV 2**

Maldición di algo, lo que sea, no me importa ya si es un adiós, deja de torturarme con este silencio.

Estas triste y eso me mata, haría lo que fuera por no ver esa expresión derrotada y confundida en tu rostro . . . ambos lo haríamos.

yo. . . lo lamento ... no quería ... fue un error – auch, eso si me dolió, no creo que sea lo que quieres decir en verdad, pero acabas de decirme lo que ya pensaba . . . lo nuestro nunca debió pasar, nunca . . . y menos después de su regreso.

Mira Yuriy, ya se lo que pasa, no necesitas explicaciones – jamás te había visto tan sorprendido, aún así te ves hermoso.

P-pero ¿cómo? – no pareces aliviado, eso es malo.

El día que volví y lo vi aquí supe . . . que no se había dado por vencido, fui a buscarte a tu habitación, no entre, ni siquiera toque, oí tu llanto, y te oí murmurar ... ya sabes.

Lo sospeche...

También conozco la carta

_No se si te ame mucho, no se si te amé poco_

La vi en tu habitación poco después, si alguien lamenta haberla leído soy yo, vi tu reacción cuando ahh, no importa, ¿tú lo amas? – bajaste la cabeza, te ves apesadumbrado.

Yo . . . Si – comenzaste a llorar, suspire derrotado, aunque hace mucho que había perdido esta batalla, ya no importa, ya nada importa.

Entonces no hay más que decir. . . adiós.

¿a dónde vas?

A donde alguna vez tuvo que ir él, de donde vine hace poco.

Salí de la habitación y oí tu llanto, me sentí observado y levante la mirada, de frente a mí con su mirada fría, estaba él, al que tu amas, quien te ama . . . quien yo odio.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**POV 3**

_Pero si se que nunca volveré a amar así . . ._

es el final – por que diablos dijiste eso, ¿el final para quien, ¿qué demonios quisiste decir, caminaste hacia la salida de la abadía, pasaste a mi lado sin decir nada más y cuando ya te perdías en la oscuridad, volví a oír tu vos – Por Dios, no lo abandones de nuevo.

Bryan – te llame - ¿qué piensas hacer?

Eso Hiwatari, ya no te incumbe

El te aprecia, por lo tanto me incumbe- trate de enfocarte, quería verte a los ojos.

¿por que escribiste la carta?- aún seguías de espaldas.

Yo . . . no lo sé – no tuve una mejor respuesta, creo que tú no esperabas otra, te marchaste, me hubiera gustado saber que esa seria la última vez que te vería, te hubiera vuelto a llamar . . . _amigo_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Amado Yuriy: _

_Te digo adiós y acaso te quiero todavía, quizás no he de olvidarte, pero te digo adiós no se si me quisiste. . . no se si te quería o tal vez nos quisimos demasiado los dos._

_Este cariño triste, apasionado y loco me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti, no se si te ame mucho, no se si te ame mucho, no se si te ame poco pero si se que nunca volveré a amar así._

_Me quedo tú sonrisa dormida en mi recuerdo y el corazón me dice que no te olvidare pero, al quedarme sólo sabiendo que te pierdo tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te ame._

_Te digo adiós y acaso, con esta despedida mis más hermosos recuerdos mueren dentro de mí para toda la vida, aunque toda la vida, siga pensando en ti._

_Te amo._

_Atentamente Kai Hiwatari._

_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Pues...creo que quedo ligeramente rara, pero me gusto, creo que es importante decirles que la carta no la escribí yo, la verdad tengo la ligera sensación de que la oí en forma de canción en algún lado.

El punto es que aunque no soy la autora, es una parte muy importante para mí, conozco la canción por que esta en el cuaderno que las mujeres de mi familia desde una generación atrás usan para escribir los pensamientos significativos en sus vidas, ahora es mi turno de llenar el cuaderno, no se si fue mi madre o alguna de mis tías quien lo escribio pero tiene unas iniciales, que significaron algo para alguien.

Con cariño:

Alleka

**Reviews.**

Gracias a todas de antemano.

**N. 17.- **Gracias por el apoyo significa mucho para mí que te tomes el tiempo de dejar un review y creo que ni yo misma estaba conforme con un Bryan / Yuriy, mi mente se negó ¿qué opinas de que lo haya regresado con Kai?.

**Tsugume-Tari.- **Creo que Kai, no es tan libre como el pensaba ¿verdad, es que no puedo imaginarme a Kai sin Yuriy, se muere de tristeza, espero este capitulo te guste y leas el o los que siguen.

**Myca.- **Espero que leas la actualizacion y que te guste, y no lo deje con Bryan, pero ya me prometi a mi misma, que en algún fic Kai, seria el malo.

**Naomi Hiwatari Kon .- **Gracias por el review, y si pobecito de todos (alleka se pone a llorar con naomi) BUUUAAA, pero en especial de Bryan, por que se le hiso y luego ya no, y ahora...ejem se supone que no debo adelantar nada, pero espero te guste.

**GabZ.- **Pues como que muy firme no salió ¿verdad, creo que cuando Bryan dice que ninguno de los tres lo esperaba, se equivoco yo vi a Kai planeándolo todo.

Kai. No es cierto

Alleka. Calro que si(saca una foto de Kai con un plano, libros de estrategias maestras y...uno de poesía)

Bryan. (entrando con un rifle) Hiwatari ¿cómo te atreves, voy a matarte y luego revivirte para volver a matarte.

Alleka. Le va a doler, nos vemos, pero actualisa si se puede todos si no me conformo con cazadores que es mi consentida.

**Son Melee.- **Pues te digo la verdad, si era un One-shot, no iba a continuarlo pero me lo pidieron tanto y muchas quisieron colgarme por la idea de dejarlo con Bryan, ademas de que mi cabeza decía pobre Kai y bueno, pues aún no termina o eso espero. El que no creo continuar es el de amarte, no se me ocurre nada, y valla que para continuar este me costo... Dios fue un gran problema.

**hae uchiha.-** Em si ya se que hice sufrir a Yuriy, pero ni yo quería, bueno...tal vez un poquito, en serio trate de actualizar rapido pero no se pudo, es que era un solo capitulo y no había decidido actualizar.

**Anyanka.- **Any-chan, sobre tus dudas pues creo o espero que esto te ayude aresolverlas un poco o empezar a aclararlas, en el tercero espero aclararlo mejor, gracias por los cumplidos me ayuda mucho que te gusten mis fics, y espero que este capi tambien.


End file.
